THANATOS-5
:For the original version, see OICW. THANATOS-5 is a THANATOS assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview An assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO, developed by Aegis Institute based on the OICW. Using a special grenade, it inflicts damage upon explosion by launching a number of blades subjected under Thanatos Blade System and split into several blades. *This weapon is only available from Craft in Blueprint Set 6. Advantages *High damage, especially the grenades *High accuracy *High rate of fire *High clip size *Light weight *Unlimited spare grenades *Upon explosion grenades will cluster up to three times Disadvantages *Expensive price *High recoil *Long reload time *Takes time to change mode *The grenades deal no stun or knockback power *Only 1 grenade can be launched at a time *Obtainable via Crafting only *Can deal damage 13,000 ~ 260,000 per grenade in B mode. THANATOS-5 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the THANATOS-5 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the period of the weapon. Release date *South Korea: 4 June 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 June 2015. *China/Japan: 10 June 2015. Tips ; Overall *It takes 4 seconds to change the mode from normal to Thanatos form while 2 seconds in contrast. *The grenade's quantity is unlimited. However, the player can launch only one at a time. *When exploding, the grenade will separate into 4 smaller ones, each of them keeps splitting into 4. In total, there are 3 times of splitting and 64 grenades after the last time. Each splitting time takes 2 seconds. Comparisons OICW= ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+2%) *Has Thanatos Blade System *Faster reloading time (-0.5 seconds) ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same magazine size in normal mode (30/90) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same stun and knockback powers *Grenades do not explode upon impact ; Negative *More expensive (+$1750) *Lower damage in normal mode (-2) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Can only be obtained through Crafting |-| BALROG-V= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System *Higher accuracy (+2%) ; Neutral *Same recoil (19%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same stun and knockback powers ; Negative *Does not have Balrog Charging System *More expensive (+$150) *Lower damage in normal mode (-1) *Lower magazine size (-10) *Lower spared ammo (-150) *Slower reloading time (+0.5 seconds) *Can not zoom |-| JANUS-5= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System *Higher damage in normal mode (+1) ; Neutral *Same accuracy in normal mode (90%) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same stun and knockback powers *Same magazine size in normal mode (30/90) *Same ammo type in normal mode (5.56 NATO) ; Negative *Does not have Janus Transformation System *More expensive (+$600) *Higher recoil in normal mode (+13%) *Lower rate of fire in normal mode (-1%) Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Gallery thanatos5 viewmodelA.png|View model Mode A thanatos5 viewmodelB.png|Ditto, Mode B File:Tn5norincokoreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Thanatos5_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Thanatos5_poster_china.png|China poster File:Top_bnr_150610.png|Japan poster File:Thanatos5_hud.png|HUD icon Shooting sound Trivia *This is the first anti-zombie weapon based on a Code Box exclusive weapon, the OICW. *The firing sound is nearly similar to XM8. *Its Thanatos form is designed similar to THANATOS-11's, with 2 wings unfolded, note that the wings resembles the blades of THANATOS-9. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:American weapons Category:Weapons Category:American